All Hands Against His Own
by Mrs.Monster
Summary: This is the promised Daryl/Rebecca hunting outtake from The Walking Dead fanfic, Act Nice and Gentle. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TWD.**

**Author's Note: I was going to send this out to all of the original reviewers of the last chapter, but there were _so _many -way to go, guys! Also, a majority of your email addresses got blanked out by fanfiction . net, which I didn't think happened with Dms, but, eh, what do I know? Here it is, the hunting outtake, enjoy!**

**Lifelesslyndsey beta'd it right quick and in a hurry.**

* * *

><p><strong>All Hands Against His Own<strong>

**Act Nice and Gentle Outtake**

**Daryl's POV**

I barged into Rebecca's tent to find her still sleeping in her cot, blanket pulled over her head. The sun was just barely peeking, and it couldn't be later than 5:30 am, but that didn't matter. Now was the perfect time of day for what I wanted. I made my way to her bedside, and nudged her leg with my boot.

"Hey, Rebecca. Wake up." I nudged her again, and she rolled over to glare at me, groaning.

"What could you _possibly _want this early in the morning?"

"Get up. We're goin' hunting."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. C'mon, get up."

"Why in the hell would I want to go hunting?" she asked incredulously.

"Because it's a useful fucking life skill, that's why. Now get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Fuck you! Lazy!" But she was already pushing back her covers, sitting up in bed. She was wearing a tank-top and next to fucking nothing shorts, but she climbed out of bed without a care for propriety. I cleared my throat.

"I'll be waitin' outside. Hurry up."

We were tromping through the woods twenty minutes later, and she was making the most god-awful racket. I think she stepped on every goddamn stick in the forest; every time I'd catch sight of something, she'd scare it off half a second later.

"Keep to the trail," I told her over my shoulder.

"What fucking trail?" She was obviously put-out and still tired, and she was getting on my last nerve.

"The fucking trail," I stopped and turned around, gesturing to where I'd been walking not a second before. "This fucking trail." She kicked at the ground with a booted foot.

"Okay, fine. Can we just kill something and get this over with?" I shook my head, and turned back to continue on. _Just kill something... _It wasn't as fuckin' easy as all that. A second later, I heard a loud crash behind me, and turned to see Rebecca on her ass in the dirt, leaves and twigs tangled in her red hair.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"What does it look like? I fucking tripped."

"What the fuck did you go and do that for?" She shot me a nasty look, and hauled herself to her feet, brushing herself off. As Rebecca brushed the dirt off her ass, and I felt that familiar tug, that feeling that I got quite often now a days. Since she came to fucking camp. I had to restrain myself from reaching out to help her.

She just stuck her little nose up in the air and marched around me, down the trail, arms crossed across her chest. Right then, I spotted a doe a few yards away, and rushed to catch up with Rebecca. I shushed her, gesturing with my hand for her to get behind me. She was peeking over my shoulder as I took aim, her chest pressed against my back. It was distracting as all fuck every time she took a breath.

"I told you to be quiet," I whispered, keeping the brown-and-white speckled doe in my sights.

"I am being quiet," she answered back in the same hush.

"I can hear you breathing."

"I can't help that!" she hissed.

"Well, stop it."

"You want me to stop breathing?"

It slipped out without my permission. "Right now? Kinda."

Rebecca sucked in a breath, and shoved away from me. I lurched forward loudly and the startled doe sprinted off. Turning around with a slew of well places curse words on my tongue, I just saw Rebecca's back as she stomped off the way we'd come.

"Dammit," I muttered, shouldering my weapon, hurrying to catch up with her. I couldn't see her anymore, and I hurried a little faster. Walkers were rare in these woods, but they'd still been spotted a few times and Rebecca was unarmed. Just then, I heard her let out a big yell, followed by a loud crash. I broke out into a run, thinking she had stumbled upon a random walker, either that or she'd seen some wood mice or somethin'.

I was wrong on both accounts. I couldn't hold back my gut-busting laughter as I approached the hole she'd fallen in, and peeked over the edge down at her.

"I told you to stay on the damn trail, didn't I?"

"Fuck you. Just get me out."

I snorted. "That's not a very friendly way to ask someone for help, now is it?" There came her cute little glare again. Cute? Fuck, I was turning into the fucking dopey little chinaman. _Cute. _Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest again, which made her blue tank top pucker up front, offering me a clear view down her shirt. Her cleavage and the tops of her tanned breasts seemed to be calling to me, and I shook my head to clear it.

"I can see right down your shirt, you know." She flattened her hand against her chest, cutting off my view. It was probably for the better, too.

"Are you going to get me out of here now?" There was a crease between her brows, and her mouth was pulled down into a pout. It was... no, I wasn't even going to _think _it again.

"Now, I don't know. I caught you, does that mean I get to keep you?" Her eyes were wide, and I had to restrain myself from smacking my forehead. I sighed and reached down, offering her my hand. "Here, I'll pull you up." Her hand was dwarfed in mine, and I was still off balance, so when she tugged on me, I went tumbling in, landing on my back in the hole.

"Ha! Now were both..." she trailed off. "Fuck! Now were _both_ stuck!" Rebecca sat down on the ground next to me hard, huffing.

"We ain't stuck. You really think I wouldn't know how to get out of my own trap?"

"What did you build this damn thing for anyway?" I stood up and shrugged.

"Deer and the like," I told her. "Here, I'll boost you up and I'll follow right after."

I laced my fingers together, and then her ass was right in my face as I hoisted her up. She certainly had a nice one, and I stared openly as she wriggled out of the hole. Once she was out, she turned to look down at me, a small smirk on her face. She thought she was going to play with me now, did she?

With a smirk of my own and a few well placed feet, I climbed out of the trap, pulling myself up. She looked all different kinds of pissed off, but I just covered the hole again, and picked up my crossbow from where I'd set it on the ground. Rebecca was covered with dirt, her clothes caked with it, and her hair was a snarled mess.

"I am never hunting with you again," she fumed, trying to clean herself off.

"Sure you are," I told her, stepping up to brush dirt and leaves off her back.

"No way. I don't think so." She was shaking her hair out now. I may have copped a little feel, but she didn't move away. Sweeping her hair over one shoulder, she turned to look at me. "Why are you so intent on me learning this shit?" I just shrugged and moved away, finding the trail again. We walked in silence, the only sound the twigs breaking and the leaves rustling under our feet. We weren't too far from camp, when I heard Rebecca cuss. Loudly. I turned around.

"What the hell did you do _no-_" I cut off mid sentence. Rebecca was hopping around on one foot, dragging the other across the ground with a disgusted look on her face.

"_God_damn nasty ass animals," she snarled as she furiously tried to clean her boot. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard, I was doubled over, red in the face and couldn't draw breath.

"It isn't funny!"

"Yeah-yeah it is," I wheezed. "You- you scared off I don't know how many an-animals today, you fell in a fucking hole, now you're tracking deer shit everywhere. You're the worst fucking hunter I've ever seen!" I said between fits of laughter.

"Well it was your bright idea, jackass," she grumbled, turning red herself. "Oh shut up," she snapped before trudging off to camp. I was still gasping for air as I trailed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter of Act Nice and Gentle should be up within the next few days, and lets see if we can keep up all of the fawesome feedback, yeah?<strong>


End file.
